User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hi United Planets, Please write a detailed synopsis (summary) of your world on the List of Conworlds under your projects' sections, for all your projects. This will make the list of conworlds much more useful. Also, in the event that one of your works gets nominated for feature fiction we will have something ready to present immediately. If you haven't posted a world of yours onto the list, then please do so :) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 16:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Project: Category Major Overhaul Hi, Please help out with an ambitious new project (NOT a conworld) I've started on this site. Check out the debriefing page here: Forum:Category Major Overhaul. I would appreciate it if you could lend a hand to this effort. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 01:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi United Planets, When you write articles please only use the following 2 categories, and only these ones: #Categorize by the name of the conworld #Categorize by what type of article it is (see Help:Policies). Thank you. Tel Loiryn 23:49, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hi United Planets, Are you ever going to write United Planets, the article, as a main page for your conworld by the same name? Tel Loiryn 14:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Tel Loiryn 22:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hi United Planets, Thanks for checking by with me - it means a lot. Certainly feel free to start new categories where you see fit. No one else seems to pay much attention to the categorization of their pages, so it certainly won't hurt. Besides, if it's something fresh then maybe it'll be a good thing. Just so you know, from what I can tell no one here is interested in role playing, and I don't know of anyone else here who has a demonstrated interest in new world order themed worlds. Almost no one even bothers to read anyone else's conworld. In short, this project would be ambitious indeed, but if it succeeds it'll help draw everyone on this site closer together, which is of course a good thing. Just make sure you promote the roleplay and make the project newbie-friendly, or else it'll never get anywhere. So go ahead! From what I can see of your work, I'd feel fine with any projects you might undertake - I think you're experienced with conworlding enough to make quality articles. :) Tel Loiryn 17:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Future World Fourth Reich/New Germany hey there! I just started describing a new nation yesterday, and I wonder if you can add it to your Future World world. It's officially called the "Fourth Reich" by the government, but many just call it the "New German Confederation". Can you mark it on your map? It encompases Germany, Belgium, Denmark, The Netherlands, Poland, and the Russian exclave of Kalingrad. I'm still working on its history and such, but i'll probably be done before the weekend, if I don't procrastinate. Richmondappleeater 02:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! Richmondappleeater 02:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Done the flag, it's on the Fourth Reich page now. Time to add some more history! Richmondappleeater 00:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Zulkavita Hi, United Planets. I was interested in forming my nation into Future Worlds and I was wondering if I could get your permission to do so. If you type Zulkavita on search, you'll find out most of the info I've done for it but I will be adding more info over (possibly) the next few weeks. Hi, I have my flag completed. Now, since I'm a newcomer to Wikia (As a member), could anyone tell me guidance on a image? Okay, my flag is completed. It's on the Zulkavita page. United Kingdom of Scandinavia Hello, United Planets: I would like to throw my hat into the Future World ring. I am creating the United Kingdom of Scandinavia (consisting of Norway, Sweden, and Finland). Please add if you wish; thank you. Genius In the Lamp 03:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) New Greek Empire and Cascadia Hi, please add New Greek Empire (or New Greece) to the future world map. I recently uploaded a picture showing territory. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh nevermind about the Cascadia thing, sorry for your extra work but I've now decided it looks better before you changed. I would keep Oregon and Washington as they now and then make British Columbia in the previous revision. Sorry. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'll do it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I am requesting you change the "New Greece" to "New Greek Empire" if you have space, and "New Japanese Empire" if there is space. Thanks. Or, you can tell me the font and I can do it by myself. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, I have made my final decision on the Cascadian border, it looks like some glitch keeps giving you the picture without the newer border, is there a way to fix that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'm trying. Wikia has alot of problems. United Planets 23:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Re-uploading the photo twice works for me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, this bad thing with Greece is totally not what I was expecting and I would like to take every single detail having Greece invading Turkey because of Turkish terrorism, so can you help me take away everything having to with Greece invading Turkey? Thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) United States of Slavia hey. I've made a new nation in the future world United States of Slavia. The territory is: Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Croatia, Bosnia-Hercegovina, Slovenia, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Romania and Moldova. The time is 03.09 here now, so i'll come back tomorrow and do more work on my nation. I hope you'll add it to the map. Thanks --Rasmusbyg 01:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Western Federation Hello. i've made a new nation for the Future World. Im not sure bout the timeline but i did tried my best at it, the territory comprises of the South Western United States (California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, and Colorado). im also a beginner artist with photoshop cs3 so i might help draw some stuffs. heres the aticle for the new nation Western Federation can you also add it to the map and list of nations, ive also finished the map also. 9:39 12 June, 2009 ELCIDTHECHAMPION (UTC) Republic of West Africa Hello United Planets. I have created the Republic of West Africa. Its territory consists of most of West Africa (hence its name), South Africa, and parts of Mali. Can it join the Future World? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Future World Map Hey United Planets, the borders of the normal countries somehow got on the map, can you fix that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I did that on purpose so disconnection is easier. United Planets 17:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Looks really weird, though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Future World Shall I disband Future World because nobody is active except me? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's up to you if you want to try to keep it going. It's gone dead for a while now and the people who do still use it come on about once a month to change minor things.United Planets 18:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Can I RP with Everett? It is getting boring with nothing to do. Also I will let you kill Russia, however I will give them smallpox vaccine. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know if I want to continue roleplaying. It gets messy with wars and other stuff but I guess there can be some sort of disconnected unofficial communication and activity between the two countries. World events, wars and crises in Everett and world events in Cascadia are separate and run on their own dimension although Everett and Cascadia exist together and interact. I want to be able to just do what I want with my world. My Russia gets destroyed while your Russia lives on and prospers. Like that.United Planets 18:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) You should also develop your country more. Everett has 53 different pages of information while Cascadia only has a few.United Planets 18:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, 4 isn't enough compared to your 53. Also why do you want to kill Russia now that you can kill what Hellerick added instead? Why don't you make Russia awesome, instead of just doing nothing to heal relations like we did before you left? Also I have a possible idea, maybe we should disband Future World, make a new RP world and start fresh. If Hellerick does any thing stupid we'll just do something to counter it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I wasn't going to destroy Russia anyway, just take heavy losses, destroy Kadyrov and his private military and have Russia suffer a new revolution from an uprising of patriots to restore Russia into a peaceful superpower. United Planets 14:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) What about Mamsurov, or Medvedev perhaps? Why doesn't them and some high government members force him to step down, or just have him step down and turn himself into international prison? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC)